To achieve its goals, an enterprise might initiate various projects employing multiple individuals with diverse skills working in various groups under a common coordinator. The groups to which the individuals belong can be departments within the enterprise, third-party or in-house suppliers of services to the enterprise, providers of computing applications within the enterprise, or other similar groups. The common coordinator can be a single individual or a team of individuals. An individual or team that forecasts the amount of time likely to be needed by each of the individuals and/or groups to complete the project can be referred to as a forecast owner or a forecast provider. The forecast owner/provider may, in some embodiments, be the individual responsible for the accuracy of his or her forecasts in the system, and have some degree of control or authority over various projects and/or resources in his or her forecasts.
Additionally, such projects are generated and then completed in due course in a project management setting. A project may be proposed, analyzed for feasibility and cost, and various iterations may be considered before the project is ultimately approved. A project may additionally return to a proposed status if approval is withdrawn, the project is postponed, or the like. Project management is used to track progress towards completion of the project, and forecasted numbers may be compared to actual numbers as a check.